


Credo

by vanitachi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, najstarszy i najbardziej aktualny z moich fanfików do SnK, survey corpse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: – Korpus zwiadowczy to nie biuro matrymonialne – odpowiedział Levi.– Ani obóz koncentracyjny – krzyknął Smith, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.





	Credo

– Słyszysz, gnoju?  
Oczy chłopaka zogromniały w przerażeniu. Jeśli już teraz się bał, nie było dla niego nadziei.  
Generał Smith obserwował ten codzienny rytuał z okna gabinetu na pierwszym piętrze. Stał tuż przy szybie, patrzył z mieszaniną niesmaku i zaciekawienia, a ciężkie zielone zasłony tworzyły ramy tego kuriozalnego obrazka w kolorze piachu, krwi, złości. Musiał przyznać, choćby i przed samym sobą, że uwielbiał obserwować Leviego – jego przerażająco precyzyjne ruchy, które przypominały taniec, oszczędne, wykonywane swobodnie i prawie od niechcenia, ale dość silne, by… Tak, zaniepokoiło go to ostatnie chrupnięcie. Tym razem było za głośne. Niechętnie otworzył okno.  
– Kapitanie, naprawdę chcecie połamać temu dzieciakowi ręce? – zawołał. Próbował się uśmiechnąć. – Mogą być mu jeszcze potrzebne.  
Kadet znieruchomiał. Klęczał z dłońmi w piasku dziedzińca, starając się powstrzymać torsje. Z tej odległości trudno było stwierdzić, czy nie wymiotuje krwią. Levi podniósł wzrok na okna kwatery. Nawet zadzierając głowę wyglądał, jakby patrzył spode łba. Generał Smith uniósł dłoń:  
– Dość tej zabawy. Jesteście mi potrzebni.  
– Pierwsze słyszę – mruknął Levi dość wyraźnie, aby było go słychać na pierwszym piętrze. Wzruszył ramionami i nieśpiesznie wytarł dłonie w wyciągniętą z kieszeni kurtki chusteczkę. Odwrócił się na pięcie. Swojej ofiary nie zaszczycił już nawet jednym spojrzeniem.  
– Co to za nagłe wezwanie? – spytał od progu. Zastał Erwina nad stertą papierów, mapa upszczona strzałkami i oznaczeniami wykonanymi czerwonym i zielonym tuszem zakrywała połowę blatu. Generał wciąż stał przy oknie, odwrócony plecami, które nawet nie drgnęły na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Lata wprawy.  
Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Levi podszedł do przełożonego. Jego wzrok podążył za wzrokiem dowódcy. Na dziedzińcu pojawiła się druga postać.  
– Wzruszający epilog. Kolega pomaga mu wstać i odprowadza ofermę do baraków. Oczywiście mógłby podnieść się o własnych siłach, ale ten drugi jest wyraźnie jakiś nadgorliwy w kwestii kolegi.  
Erwin Smith mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy w głosie Leviego jakiś nowy ton. Poza zjadliwą ironią i pogardą posuniętą aż do zupełnej obojętności.  
– I to dlatego tak od was oberwał?  
– Za nadopiekuńczego kolegę? Nie. Za niesubordynację? Owszem.  
Generał Smith uniósł jedną brew.  
– Co rozumiecie przez niesubordynację? Wiecie, że to bardzo poważne oskarżenie.  
– Owszem. Ale chyba nie mamy czasu ani ochoty stawiać przed sądem wojskowym każdego rekruta, który obija się na ćwiczeniach, prawda? Chociaż… – Wargi kapitana drgnęły nieznacznie. Możliwe, że był to uśmiech. – …mowa o takiej samej zdradzie jak każda inna. Postanowiłem się tym zająć osobiście. Żebyście nie musieli brudzić sobie rączek.  
Erwin odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale nim zdołał odpowiedzieć, Levi podjął:  
– Dlatego proszę, żebyście następnym razem mi nie przeszkadzali. Chyba że naprawdę macie do mnie jakiś interes. Co?  
– Niepokoi mnie twoje zachowanie.  
– Mnie niepokoją morale w obozie.  
– Nie mamy prawa zabraniać służby nikomu, kto pragnie walczyć dla dobra ludzkości – odpowiedział generał Smith. Jego słowa brzmiały płasko i nie znaczyły nic. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale z poczucia obowiązku kontynuował: – Jeśli tylko chłopak jest fizycznie i psychicznie zdolny do walki jako…  
– Jeśli – mruknął Levi.  
– Ten tutaj trafił do nas z pierwszej dziesiątki najlepszych egzaminowanych. A mógł wybrać bezpieczną posadkę w żandarmerii. Takich ludzi, niezależnie od wszystkich innych czynników, przyjmujemy z otwartymi ramionami. Potrafisz udowodnić, że się myliliśmy?  
– Taaa… – Znudzona mina Leviego mogła dotyczyć całego wywodu Smitha, mogła też być prostą odpowiedzią na pytanie dowódcy. – Widziałem statystyki tego cwaniaczka. Jego kolega był jedenasty i bardzo chciał do zwiadowców. Taki drobiazg, ale polecam na przyszłość uwadze pana generała.  
– Masz wobec nich jakieś konkretne zarzuty? – spytał Smith, uparcie starając się ignorować kpinę w głosie Leviego. I pod żadnym pozorem nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Po kilku sekundach milczenia zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma dłoń kurczowo zaciśniętą na sznurze opasującym kotarę.  
– Korpus zwiadowczy to nie biuro matrymonialne – odpowiedział Levi.  
– Ani obóz koncentracyjny – krzyknął Smith, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
– Jaki… obóz?  
Levi zmrużył oczy. Nie miał prawa tego zrozumieć. A Erwin nie miał prawa tego powiedzieć. Jego własne wzburzenie i ta przerażająca nieostrożność przygnębiły go i dodatkowo rozzłościły.  
– Chcę jedynie przypomnieć, kapitanie, że w naszej armii nie ma miejsca na wasze uprzedzenia. Zabraniam wam kogokolwiek dyskryminować. Przestańcie wyżywać się na kadetach, to niezdrowo. A nawiasem mówiąc, nanieśliście mi sporo błota do gabinetu.  
– To nie jest błoto – odpowiedział Levi z miażdżącą satysfakcją.  
– Odmaszerować!  
Levi nawet nie drgnął. Generał Smith wiedział, że ich konfrontacja jest nieunikniona, ale nie spodziewał się, że dojdzie do niej akurat teraz, akurat dzisiaj. Czuł jednak, że powiedział to jedno słowo za dużo. Jeśli Levi odmówi wykonania rozkazu, będzie musiał…  
Kapitan zasalutował. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył ku drzwiom.  
„Erwinie Smith, jesteś skończonym idiotą”, pomyślał generał w tym ułamku sekundy, który poprzedził głośne:  
– Stój!  
– Chyba otrzymuję sprzeczne polecenia – mruknął Levi dwa kroki przed drzwiami. Nie odwrócił się. Może liczył, że Smith zmieni zdanie.  
– Twarzą do mnie. Rozmawiacie z przełożonym – zakomenderował generał.  
– „W tył przez lewe ramię zwrot?”  
Levi parsknął. I faktycznie odwrócił się na pięcie, nim Erwin zdążył zareagować – potwierdzić, zaprzeczyć, zbesztać kapitana za lekceważący stosunek wobec… Ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Nie było mowy o żadnym lekceważeniu. Oczywiście, mógł się mylić, ale był gotowy przysiąc, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział Leviego tak przybitego. W jego oczach dostrzegł ból podstępnie zranionego zwierzęcia. Nieludzki, niezawiniony ból. Ból, który najpewniej sam mu zadał.  
– Levi…?  
– Myślałem, że macie wobec mnie trochę więcej zaufania, generale.  
Erwin zwiesił głowę, zupełnie pokonany. Z dojmująca oczywistością poczuł, że zarzuty stawiane Leviemu były absurdalne.  
– Mnie to rybka. – Levi wzruszył ramionami. Czy to, że zapominał o oficjalnych formułach, było dobrym znakiem? – Nie przeszkadzają mi te gołąbki, niech sobie gruchają na stołówce czy po stajniach, byleby na wartę nie zaspali. Ale nie zamierzam ścierpieć zaniedbywania obowiązków. A wysiłek wkładany w ćwiczenia na obszarze garnizonu bez wątpienia do nich należy. I proszę wybaczyć, panie generale, dla śmierdzących leni faktycznie jestem wyjątkowo… nietolerancyjny.  
Ostatnie słowo zawisło w powietrzu jak obelga. Grzeczny ton Leviego był niebezpieczniejszy niż wyrwa w murze. Erwin Smith doskonale o tym wiedział. Niechętnie, ale nie pierwszy raz przyznał, że czasem się go boi.  
– Słyszałem, co do niego mówiłeś – podjął, by przerwać przedłużające się milczenie.  
– Ach tak? – Levi obrzucił generała spojrzeniem spod ciężkich, wpółprzymkniętych powiek.  
– „Słuchaj, gnoju…” – zaczął generał Smith i nagle urwał. Nie od dziś wiedział, że wypowiedzi jego podwładnego bywają bardzo kwieciste w iście wojskowym stylu, ale był to raczej styl koszarowy, do lampasów, ciężkich draperii, gładko zaczesanej fryzury i niezmiennie kulturalnego języka generała nijak niepasujący. „Robię z siebie pośmiewisko” – pomyślał Smith. „I to akurat przed nim.”  
– Aha… – Levi wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar ziewnąć. Albo zachichotać. „Nigdy nie widziałem, jak się śmieje” – pomyślał Erwin. „Nigdy nie patrzyłem, jak śpi. Nigdy…” – I co dalej?  
Generał odchrząknął.  
– Pewnie słowo w słowo nie powtórzę…  
– Ja powtórzę – zaproponował Levi. – Jeszcze nie mam sklerozy.  
Smith przełknął tę drobną złośliwość. Przełknąłby i dużo więcej.  
– …ale meritum było z grubsza takie… – Odchrząknął. – „Nikt tu cię nie zapraszał. Nikt tu cię nie chce…”  
– „I nie potrzebuje” – dopowiedział Levi. Przez jedną długą jak oddech śmierci chwilę generał Smith miał wrażenie, że kapitan zwiadowców mówi wprost do niego. Lecz nie. Levi stał z nosem przy oknie. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na tafli szkła.   
– „…i nie potrzebuje. Nie robisz nam łaski. Jesteś tu na własne życzenie. Wiesz, co to oznacza?”  
– „Że w każdej chwili możesz zginąć przywalony gruzem, zostać rozszarpany albo zjedzony kawałek po kawałku, żywcem. I nie będziesz mieć o to żalu do nikogo poza sobą. Jeśli więc nie masz przekonania do tego, co robisz…”  
Levi urwał. Posłał swojemu przełożonemu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Bez wątpienia kpiące. Erwin zjeżył się wewnętrznie. Czy on naprawdę się spodziewa, że przestraszy swojego dowódcę jakimś zwykłym… nawet jeśli cokolwiek nieparlamentarnym… „A jednak czasem wychodzi z niego duży dzieciak”, pomyślał z rezygnacją i nabrał powietrza w płuca, gotowy sprostać każdemu wyzwaniu:  
– „… to wypierdalaj do swojego chlewu i żebym cię tu więcej na oczy nie widział, słyszysz, zasrańcu?!” – Byłby w stanie założyć się o roczny żołd (albo swojego kochanego Albiona), że usłyszał cichutki szept: „Świetnie wam idzie, generale”. Miał tylko nadzieję, że się nie zarumienił. – „Jeśli wstąpiłeś do zwiadowców, a nadal marzysz o ciepłych obiadkach, chcesz się trzymać mamusinego fartuszka albo k... k…”  
W tym miejscu poczuł się zupełnie pokonany. Machnął ręką.  
– „Kutasa” – podpowiedział Levi z obłudną usłużnością. Smith zmełł w ustach kilka znacznie dosadniejszych słów.  
– „…albo kutasa swojego kolegi, zbieraj manatki, pókim dobry. Jeśli chcesz żyć długo i szczęśliwie, won. Marzysz o sławie, zaszczytach, a może roisz sobie, że twoja bohaterska śmierć komukolwiek pomoże? Szczerze wątpię, byś nie zmienił zdania, kiedyś jakieś bydlę pięciometrowe odgryzie ci nogę.”  
– „Odjebie” – poprawił Levi. – Ale poza tym bezbłędnie. Jednak macie łeb nie od parady. – Chrząknął. – Nie tylko od parady.  
– „Nie ma dla ciebie żadnej przyszłości.” – Smith wbił wzrok w bliżej nieokreślony punkt za oknem.   
– „Ani bezpiecznej przeszłości, w której mógłbyś się schronić”.  
– „Jest tylko teraz, nagie, oślepiające teraz, w którym zostajesz sam…”  
– „Sam na sam”.  
– „Sam na sam ze swoim przerażeniem, bólem i gniewem. I dlatego wszystko, co masz zrobić, rób teraz. Każdą myślą, każdym drgnięciem rwących się ścięgien, każdym wyżebranym oddechem”.  
– „Inaczej pożałujesz tych wszystkich innych miejsc, w które mógłbyś trafić, tych wszystkich okazji, które musiałeś puścić wolno, tych wszystkich uczuć, które musiałeś przekuć w jedno…”  
– Naprawdę było aż tak poetycko? – Smith spojrzał na swojego kapitana z lekkim rozbawieniem, ale natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Światło zachodzącego słońca, które wpadało przez szyby, kładło się na policzkach Leviego jak ślady po łzach. Umilkli obaj.  
– Wierzysz w to, co mu powiedziałeś, Levi? – spytał. I poczuł na sobie to baczne, nieodgadnione spojrzenie oczu w kolorze, którego nigdy nie widział.  
– Wierzę.  
– W twoich oczach odbija się wahanie – powiedział, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie.  
– W moich oczach odbija się co najwyżej niezbyt inteligentna fizjonomia mojego lalusiowatego przełożonego – wyszeptał, a może raczej wysyczał Levi.   
– Zawsze to jakaś odpowiedź – generał Erwin Smith posłał mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

Słońce gasło.


End file.
